Lilith
Lilith & Lilim are legendary Succubi who were sealed 500 years ago. Recruitment They can only be recruited on an Alice run, they will not appear if you are on an Ilias run. After reaching the Hellgondo of 500 years past, Alice will recommend heading to a small shrine nearby. Talking to the priest, the party concludes he was brainwashed. Upon leaving, Lilith & Lilim appear, but Alicetroemeria tells them to calm down and join the party. Biography The party first encounters Lilith & Lilim in a parallel world that is 500 years in the past. They were in the basement of the mayor's house, and the soldiers surrounding it were waiting for Heinrich to come take them out. Luka, who appeared extremely similar to Heinrich, is able to bluff his way inside and confront them, causing them to flee. Later on, on an Alice route, they reappear in a shrine in Hellgondo wanting revenge, but Alicetroemeria stops them, and they join the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "We'll have fun with you, ufufu..." "We are sisters... ufufu..." "We'll show you the best dreams..." "We'll make you come over and over..." "Together, the two of us are Queen Succubi..." "Sandwiched between us, we'll make you slimy... It will feel really good..." "Black Alice is a wonderful lady... We will follow her to the depths of Hell..." "We caught everyone who claimed to be a hero, but... They were no big deal..." "It's nice to attack the village... The best food is the kind you catch..." "We've agreed not to attack this village, but... Wouldn't it be nice if we could run wild for just a little bit...?" "This is for naughty children..." (+1 De-Love Potion) "Enjoy yourself with this money..." (+ 4250G) "The tail of a succubus feels good..." (+ 1 Bewitching Tail) "Would you please give us some cherries...?" (Give 1 Cherry) *Yes - "Ufufufufufu...♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "That's mean..." "Would you please give us some money...?" (Give 2550G) *Yes - "Ufufufufufu...♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "That's mean..." *Not enough money - "...You don't appear to have any money..." "Would you please give us a harpy feather...?" (Give 1 Harpy Feather) *Yes - "Ufufufufufu...♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "That's mean..." "Where have you come from...?" *Iliasville - "Iliasville is such a boring place..." *A parallel world - "Where's that... it sounds quite fascinating..." (+10 Affinity) *The netherworld - "A messenger from the netherworld... Wonderful..." (+10 Affinity) "Which of us would you like to be squeezed by...?" *Lilith - **Lilith: "That makes me happy...I'll give you the finest pleasure..." (+10 Affinity) *Lilim - **Lilim: "That makes me happy...I'll let you ascend slowly..." (+10 Affinity) *I can't tell you apart - "How rude...do you really want to be dried up that badly...?" (-5 Affinity) "The one with the larger breasts is Lilim. And Lilith..." *Is the one with the smaller breasts - **Lilith: "I wonder if humans are a delicacy..." (-5 Affinity) *Is the one who isn't Lilim - **Lilith: "Yes, the one who is not Lilim is Lilith... You understand well." (+10 Affinity) *Is the lascivious one - "Both of us are lascivious..." "You are a hero who has his sights set on the Monster Lord's Castle... What do you plan to do once you meet Black Alice...?" *Exterminate her - "We will not allow such a thing... You will die here..." (-5 Affinity) *Make her my subordinate - "That is a very admirable endeavor..." (+10 Affinity) *Get squeezed by her - "Black Alice won't have to... We will squeeze you to exhaustion here..." "You look just like Heinrich... How are you related to him?" *I'm his descendant - "Heinrich is not at the age that he would have descendants... Yet we can't say that is a lie..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm a relative - "Really...That seems reasonable." *I am him - "Don't lie to us..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Lilith & Lilim: "Do you want to play with us...? If you desire, we'll hold you between us..." With Alma Elma: Lilith & Lilim: "Alma Elma... You are the queen of this era... But when we saw you..." Alma Elma: "...I've heard it so often from my mother." Lilith & Lilim "Shall we teach you the sweet pleasure of the Succubi...?" Alma Elma: "I'm good enough for now, fufufu..." With Alicetroemeria: Alicetroemeria: "Lilith, Lilim, what do you think of this world? Don't you think its a lot of fun...?" Lilith: "Yes, Alicetroemeria... Its as if I've wandered into a wonderland..." Lilim: "But Alicetroemeria... will there not be a party in this world...?" Alicetroemeria: "I'm already in the midst of a grand party. Lets enjoy ourselves in this world..." Lilith: "Ufufu... that's lovely..." Lilim: "Lets have a wonderful event with lots of pleasure..." With Succubus: Succubus: "You two are legendary succubi..." Lilith & Lilim: "It appears we have been confused with the Lilith Sisters from ancient times in this era. We wonder if the records have become mixed up after five-hundred years?" Succubus: "Even if you're different from the legendary succubi, do your powers surpass theirs?" Lilith & Lilim: "Of course, we are Queen Succubi... We reigned above all succubi in our era." With Morrigan: Morrigan: "You two are the Queen Succubi from hundreds of years ago. You Lilith Sisters are somehow confused with us." Lilith: "My name was given to me after your older sister. In my time, "Lilith" was a name given to outstanding succubi." Morrigan: "What?! Then what kind of succubi were given the name "Morrigan"?" Lilith: "Crude and violent... No no, it is a name given to excellent succubi who are lively and spirited." Morrigan: "Which one is it?! Hey! Which is it?!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Lilith & Lilim: "Ufufu..." Lilith & Lilim giggle as they smile... happens 2nd Action: Lilith & Lilim: "Playing with fire is like a succubus...fufu." Lilith & Lilim is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire!" enemies take fire damage 3rd Action: Lilith & Lilim: "Fufu..." Lilith & Lilim caress each other's bodies... Lilith & Lilim became horny! & Lilim become horny 4th Action: Lilith & Lilim: "Look into our eyes..." & Lilim use Demon Eyes of Ecstasy 5th Action: Lilith & Lilim: "Fufu..." Lilith & Lilim sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Loli Category:Artist: Masha Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2